Separated
by CompletelyAwesomeTomato
Summary: Terry and Terri don't know life without each other. But, they're going to have to learn, and fast! What if the Perry brother's got separated? How's OK going to react? Rated T for possible future swearing.
1. Sleeping Issues

**Hey. Welcome to my new story! I felt inspired after seeing a post on Tumblr from ImagineTheMonsters.(Go check it out. Great Blog). So here it is! And hopefully it isn't awful.**

"Terry. Terry. Terry. Terry Ter-"

"Would you stop that?!" Terry snapped his book down on the table and glared at his twin, who had been poking him in the head.

"Sorry" Terri looked down at the desk the two were sitting at in their room at the Oozma Kappa house.

"No you're not"

"You're right I'm not"

Terry sighed and rested his horned head on the desk. "Please just let me read? I dealt with your dance class all day. Just let me finish my book."

Terri pouted. "But I'm booooored! I want to go hang out with people"

"Well." Terry snapped back. "Unless we separate somehow, that's not gonna happen."

Terri forced out a laugh. "Yeah. haha. Separate" He fidgeted.

Terry's face softened as he looked at his little brother and grabbed his hand. "Don't worry. I'm not going anywhere. I promise" He closed his book. "It's late and Mike's gonna make us train tomorrow so we need sleep."

Terri nodded. "Right."

The brothers got into their bed and prepared to go to sleep.

"Terry?"

His brother groaned. "What could you possibly want now?"

Terri fidgeted. "I-I can't sleep. Do...do you think we could practice some magic? M-maybe it'll make me tired?"

Terry's glare changed into a small smile. "Alright"

Terri's face lit up. "REALLY?"

"Shhh! Keep your voice down. Some people want to actually sleep you know."

"Sorry"

The brothers made their way across their room to a big trunk that was sitting in their closet.

"Which trick do you want to try?"

"Oooo. Let's try a new one." Terri grabbed a deck of cards from the trunk, and in the process, disturbed a small box, which fell, spewing pink puffs of dust and smoke onto the monsters.

Terry coughed as the dust got into his lungs. "Great. Now look what happened." He looked at his brother with a chiding look. "You need to be more careful next time."

"Ummm...Terry…" Terri pointed to the box, which was now glowing slightly and still spewing out smoke. "What was that exactly?"

The two horned monster shrugged his half of the body. "I don't know. It came with the kit." He coughed again.

By this time, the smoke had filled the entire room and was now completely surrounding the brothers.

"T-Terry?"

"Yes?"

"What's going on." Terri grabbed his brothers arm.

Terry looked around, eye wide. "I don't know"

The two began to feel a pulling sensation, pulling them away from each other despite the shared body.

"Terry!" Terri's grip on his brother's arm tightened.

"Terri, calm down. It's going to be okay."

Those were the last words the brothers heard before they passed out.

**Comment, Follow, Favorite, you know the drill.**


	2. Headaches and WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?

**Chapter 2. Woohoo! I wrote this while watching The Avengers, so it's pretty random. I'm also really really sick with a virus that I got from my best guy friend. So blame him for the shortness.**

***INSERT DISCLAIMER HERE***

Terry woke up to a bright light in his face, a headache, and a scream. Mike's scream to be precise.

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF ALL THAT IS GOOD IN THIS WORLD HAPPENED TO YOU GUYS?!" Mike screamed at the two monsters sprawled out on the floor. "SOMEONE PLEASE START EXPLAINING NOW!"

Terry reached his hand over to wipe at his eye and realized four things. One, his hands were on opposite sides or his body. Two, he had a single body. Three, his brother was across the room and four, he was trying very hard not to panic, and was failing miserably.

"Mike?" He raised his hands, and began to flex his fingers experimentally, raising his arms up and down to try and control them. "What happened?"

Mike's jaw dropped to the floor for a couple seconds, before taking a deep breath. "WHAT DO YOU THINK I'VE BEEN ASKING YOU? SERIOUSLY?"

A groan came from behind Terry and he turned around in time to see his brother sit up and lock eyes with. "Can you keep it down Mike? My head hurts so much it isn't even...GAH! TERRY? MIKE! WHAT HAPPENED?"

"Calm down Terri." Terry tried to stand up and managed after bracing himself against Mike, but when he tried to walk, he promptly fell face-first, onto the hardwood floor. "Ow" He sighed, and began to pull himself across the floor with his arms

"T-Terry? What-What are you-" His brother looked at him questioningly.

"It's easier to move arms okay?" Terry glared slightly at his brother. He managed to pull himself beside his brother, who was beginning to tear up. "Hey" He began quietly. "It's okay. I'm here now."

Terri went to hug his brother in the way he usually did, but with arms on different sides now, he ended up knocking into his brother and falling into his lap.

Mike sighed at their attempt at a hug and walked over to them. He took Terri's hands and arms and placed them around Terry's neck, and pulled Terry's arms around his brother's middle, before smiling and walking out.

Terri sniffed. "What are we gonna do?" He looked up at his brother with a slightly teary look. "I don't want to lose you"

"I told you" Terry reassured his brother "I'm not going anywhere."

"T-Terry…" Terri began. "Please, what's going on?"

Before the double-horned monster could respond, the door to their room was slammed open. "THERE SEE I TOLD YOU I WASN'T MAKING THIS UP! I TOLD YOU I'M NOT CRAZY!"

Terry sighed and tightened his hold on his Terri. This was going to be a long day.

**Probably won't be updated till January so Happy New Year, Merry Christmas...blarblarblar. Bye!**


	3. The Beginning of a Plan

**It's New Years Eve, and I'm watching a 3 Stooges Marathron so of course I'm gonna write random crappy ****fan fictions! So Happy New Years! Heres to more updates in 2014.**

"TERRY AND TERRI! PLEASE EXPLAIN TO THESE GUYS THAT I AM NOT CRAZY!" Mike raved at the brothers, running in circles and waving his hands above him. "PLEASE!"

"Gee Mike," Terry began. "I could tell them you aren't crazy, but that would be a lie."

Terri feigned shock. "And our mother told us never to lie. Are you asking us to go against our own mother? That's just cruel."

Mike crossed his arms. "Ha ha ha, laugh it up. I meant that you guys aren't...you know...together."

Sully rolled his eyes. "God Mike, you make it sound like they broke up or something."

Art walked over to Terri and poked him in the side of the head. "Whoa. This is like, totally unreal. Except, it is real. Whoa."

Terry swatted Art's hand away. "It's strange yes, and please stop poking him Art, we need to figure out what happened."

Mike smirked. "You're right. And you know what? Terry, you should just walk over here and show us if anything funny happened."

"You are a cruel Eyeball, Mike"

Mike bowed and smirked again.

Squishy raised his hand tentatively. "W-what's wrong with walking?"

Terry groaned as Mike answered joyfully."He can't walk! Neither of them can!"

Terri shook his head. "I-" he cleared his throat. "I think I can." To prove his point, he let go of his brother and went to stand up.

Terry put his hand on his brother's shoulder. "Terri-" he began before his brother cut him off.

"I can do this." The one-horned monster said determinedly, before standing up, and taking a tentative step forward, then another, until he was in front of Mike. He leaned down so he was level with the green cyclops.

Mike gulped, and hid behind Sully, who rolled his eyes again.

"So what are we gonna do now?" The monsters all turned to Don, who had been quiet throughout the whole ordeal. "I mean," He continued, "These guys have to learn how to be separate. And they can't compete if they can't walk right?"

Terry gave Don a suspicious look from his spot on the floor. "What do you suggest we do?"

Don smiled. "We put training on pause until these two," He pointed at the brothers, "Can get their act together,"

Mike frowned. "I dunno" He stepped out from behind Sully. "Why should the whole team suffer just because these guys messed up?"

Terri looked down at the floor, and Terry glared at Mike. "Now wait a minute-"

"I meant," Don interrupted Terry quickly. "That we should help them. We're all brothers here right? Oozma Kappa sticks together, now who's with me?" Don looked at them expectantly.

"I am!" Squishy exclaimed.

"Oh, I am!" Art looked up from where he was rolling around on the floor.

Squishy looked over at Mike and Sully. "Are-are you guys?"

Sully shrugged. "Sure I guess so" He looked over at Mike, who sighed.

"Fine. I'm in." The others cheered and Mike looked over at Terri, who was trying to help Terry stand. "And I think I know where to start."

**So Mikes got a plan. And Terri can walk. I kinda figured because he's the Dance major, he would be better at controlling feet and legs. Hopefully it makes sense. **


	4. Arguments and Assorted Fails

**BACK FROM THE DEAD! Sorry about the wait. I was busy, then I was sick, then I was stressed. But enough of my problems. ON WITH THE CHAPTER.**

"Umm...Mike...when I said that we should help, this isn't what I exactly meant"

"Relax Don. This is definitely going to help."

"I HATE YOU MIKE WAZOWSKI!" Terry called from across the room, where he was standing, with the help of a walker, beside Terri. "This is ridiculous. "

"Actually," Squishy injected. "This isn't a bad idea." Terry glared at the shorter monster.

"It makes a lot of sense when you think about it" Sully agreed. "Terry," He gestured to the monster. "Can't walk. So using a walker can teach him faster and easier than one of us teaching him."

The rest of Oozma Kappa stared at the blue monster. "What?"

Mike's eye was wide. "That's the closest thing to a good idea I've ever heard from you."

Sully rolled his eyes. "Thanks." He replied, before gesturing to Terry again. "Anyway, shouldn't we focus on him?"

"No it's okay, really I do-whoa! ARG!...ow" While Terri had tried to wave away anyone's help, he ended up tripping over the walker and tripping, ending up sprawled on the carpet of the living room. "Maybe…" He trailed off.

His brother knelt down beside the two horned monster. "Maybe you need a little more help." He looked over at the others. "Or a lot more help."

Terry shook his head. "It's pointless. How can I scare if I can't even walk? Be rational Terri." He shook his head. "It's hopeless."

"No." Terri stated firmly.

"Terri look you don't have to lie it's oka-"

"Terrance Aiden Perry would you listen for five minutes?!" Terri snapped, hitting him brother over the back of the head.

The rest of Oozma Kappa watched in silence, save for Art's "Oh snap." Under his breath.

Terry rubbed the back of his head. "Ow." He mumbled, glaring at his brother.

Terri smirked. "Will you listen now?" His brother nodded. "Good. Now, you've always been the one who knew what he was doing. You're the confident one. I'm supposed to be the unsure one." He pulled Terry up by his arms, before looping one of Terry's arms over his own shoulder. "Now be confident."

Terry shook his head. "I really don't think that I-"

"Lalala I can't hear your negativity!" Terri sang as he half-dragged his brother across the floor to the others.

Sully eyed Terry's angry facial expression warily. "Ummm...do you think you should be doing that?"

Terri nodded happily. "Oh its fine!" He nodded towards his fuming brother. "He's just determined to FAIL" He yelled the last part in Terry's face.

Terry scowled. "I don't want to fail. It's just hard."

"Sounds to me like you're scared." Terri taunted, eliciting an oooooh from the rest of Oozma Kappa.

Terry pulled himself away from his brother and grabbed the back of a chair for support. "I'm not scared. Shut up Terri. I…" He paused and took a careful step. "I can do this."

**Slight cliffhanger. Haha. Brothers being brothers. I can imagine that even when they aren't "together" they'll still argue. Reviews make me want to write. Bye!**


End file.
